Jessie (Pokémon)
Jessie (in Japanese: ムサシ, Musashi) of Team Rocket is one of the main antagonists in the Pokémon anime. Her goal is to capture Pokemon and use them to rule the world. But she is thwarted by Ash and his friends. She is currently in Alola planning to kidnap Ash's Pokemon again along with her partners James and Meowth, as well as kidnap Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Kiawe's Pokemon. They no longer blast off as they fly with jetpacks on their backs. After their adventures in Unova, she is reverted into her old self, possibly by fan insults. In Alola, they are no longer blasting off as they were carried by a wild Bewear. She was originally voiced by Rachael Lillis and is currently voiced by Michele Knotz. In original, Japanese version, she was voiced by Megumi Hayashibara and, temporarily, by Akiko Hiramatsu. Backstory/Childhood Despite being an extremely nasty, churlish, and ill-tempered person, at times even bullying her own Pokémon, Jessie has been through alot of horrible and terrible things that made her the person that she is. As a child, Jessie lived a poor life and it never really improved, she lived with her mother Miyamoto, who also was a member of Team Rocket, Miyamoto died one day when she was out on a mission with Team Rocket on catching Mewtwo, but she didn't die from Mewtwo, but because of an avalanche. One of the things Jessie liked was Miyamoto's sushi, Miyamoto had a special ingredient in her Sushi, which was snow, so Jessie during this age liked eating snow, sometimes Jessie would even go out just to make one of her mom's old recipes. Jessie is shown to have an understandable hatred for the Pokémon Jynx, who destroyed her favorite doll when she was little. She also thought Santa was in the process of stealing her doll. Later in the episode, however, it is shown that Santa fixed the doll for her, but unfortunately, she didn't believe in Santa, which made it impossible for Santa to travel to Jessie, and she never got the doll back. Jessie was very unsuccessful in education, she wanted to become a nurse at first, but this dream shattered when the school she was going to wasn't intended for humans, but only for Chansey that wanted to become nurses, after this event, she instead went to Team Rocket. In school, she got the worst grades the school had ever gotten, and after this, she joined a gang. After all this, she started participating in a dance school, though when doing this, she decided to leave one of her few lovers who actually were seemingly nice to her, she has stated that her love life never was that good, and a lot of people have been unfair and iniquitous to her and even going as far as to abandon her. Even though this, she, along with her friends that also followed her on going to the dance school, didn't impress the judges at all, and she once again failed. After this, she got strongly regretted the fact that she left her lover. Pokémon On Hand *'Wobbuffet': She got the Pokemon from an accidental trade from her Lickitung to her Wobbuffet. As a gag, it likes to pop out of its Pokéball and say its name. Jessie got Wobbuffet back in the series finale of "Pokémon: Best Wishes". *'Mimikyu': This Pokemon was encountered by Team Rocket in the Alola Region in the third episode of the Sun and Moon anime. After realizing that Mimikyu dresses up like Pikachu because of it's hatred of it, Jessie decides to catch it. In the fourth episode, she tries using multiple Poke-Balls to catch it, but no avail. She then snags James's limited edition Luxury Ball and successfully catches Mimikyu with it. Since then, Mimikyu has been Jessie's main battling Pokemon in Alola. At Headquarters *'Seviper': She got this Pokemon when it was eating a riceball that fell out of Jessie's hand in "A Tail with a Twist". The riceball got eaten, as well as Jessie's hair, which got her mad and beat up the Pokemon, enabling her to catch it. *'Yanma/Yanmega': She got the Yanmega as a Yanma after interfering a kid named Tyler's capture of one in the episode "The Thief that keeps on Thieving". While battling Ash's Chimchar and using Ancientpower on it, it evolved into a Yanmega, but later got defeated by Ash's Buizel. It was later confirmed that Jesse's Yammega is a female. *'Woobat': She caught the Pokemon from a cave swarming with them offscreen and she used him to attack Pikachu and Axew. He knows Air Slash and Gust. *'Frillish': She caught a female Frillish while going back to Unova. She knows Bubblebeam, Shadow Ball, Mist, and Psychic. *'Pumpkaboo/Gourgeist': She got her in the episode "A Bamboozling Forest". While James, Meowth and Jessie were lost in the forest, Jessie trips on one of Pumpkaboo's horns. She then tosses a Poke-Ball at Pumpkaboo, easily catching her. In "The Gourgeist Festival: Goodbye Pumpkaboo?", she is confirmed to be a Super Size Pumpkaboo in comparison to the Count's Small Size Pumkaboo, who developed a crush on her. Because of this, Jessie temporarily traded her Pumpkaboo for a Mawile that can Mega Evolve. She then evolved into a Gourgeist as a result of the trade, but this also made the Count's Pumpkaboo less interested in her newly evolved form. Because of this, the trade was called off and Gourgeist is traded back to Jessie. Released *'Ekans/Arbok': She got Arbok as an Ekans. She got Ekans as a Birthday present and it was used to battle against Ash and his friends, until it evolved into Arbok in the episode "Dig Those Diglett" since then becoming Jessie's powerhouse, until it was released in the episode "A Poached Ego" in order to protect a group of Ekans. *'Wurmple/Cascoon/Dustox': She got the female Dustox as a Wurmple by easily catching her with a Poke-Ball while the trio were hanging on to a tree branch. It later evolved into a Cascoon at the same as May's Wurmple evolved into Silcoon. It later evolved into Dustox while enduring May's Beautifly's Gust attack. She did not get upset that her Cascoon evolved into Dustox instead of a Beautifly (even though Cascoon does not evolve into it in the Pokemon media), and decided to use it for taking on Ash and friends or to win competitions, until she sadly released her in "Crossing Paths" in order to breed with a shiny male Dustox. Traded Away *'Lickitung': She accidentally caught the Pokemon when it swallowed her Poke-ball, causing it to be caught in the process. This made Lickitung as one of Jessie's powerhouses, until it got accidentally traded for Benny's Wobbuffet in "Tricks of the Trade". Temporary *'Magikarp': Jessie was fooled by the Magikarp salesman into buying a Magikarp cleverly disguised as a Feebas which she planned to evolve into a Milotic, though Jessie let it go after knowing the truth. *'Shellder': Jessie temporarily caught a Shellder and used it to try and clamp onto Slowpoke's tail and evolve it into Slowbro. It was successful, though Slowbro forgot it was working with Team Rocket and turned against them. *'Charizard': In "Grating Spaces", the Team Rocket scout's Delibird temporarily gave Jessie and James a Charizard and an Aggron, until Delibird revealed that the two Pokemon were meant for Cassidy and Butch. Delibird took the two Poke-Balls and flew off. *'Mawile': In "The Gourgeist Festival: Goodbye Pumpkaboo?", the Count temporarily trades his Mawile for Jessie's Pumpkaboo. However, after Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolves into Gourgeist, the Count's Pumpkaboo loses interest in her and they trade back their respective Pokemon. Pokémon wobbuffet.jpg|Wobbuffet ♂ (On Hand) Mimikyu_ghost.png|Mimikyu (On Hand) 250px-711Gourgeist.png|Pumpkaboo-Gourgeist ♀ (At Team Rocket's Headquarters) Woobat.png|Woobat ♂ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 592Frillish_Female_Dream.png|Frillish ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 336.png|Seviper (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 469.png|Yanma-Yanmega ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 269.png|Wurmple-Cascoon-Dustox ♀ (Released) 108.png|Lickitung (Accidentaly traded for Wobbuffet) 024.png|Ekans-Arbok ♂ (Released in order to protect a group of Ekans) 090Shellder_Dream.png|Shellder (Temporary) 129.png|Magikarp (Temporary) 006.png|Charizard (Temporary) 303Mawile_Dream.png|Mawile (Temporary) Category:Female Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Poachers Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Incompetent Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Scapegoat Category:Incriminators Category:Revived Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Envious Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Manga Villains Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Gangsters Category:Book Villains Category:Egotist Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inmates Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Conspirators Category:Remorseful Category:Businessmen Category:Perverts Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:In Love